As high performance electronic devices and circuitry are implemented in new products and expanding uses, there are circumstances in which such electronic devices and circuits may face extreme environmental conditions, and in particular extreme low temperatures.
One of the areas in which these temperature extremes come into play is automotive use, in which electronic device are called upon to operate effectively in both extreme cold and extreme heat. As new safety systems are implemented, electronic systems are required to respond quickly and effectively in all conditions.
However, while heatsinks and other thermal solutions may efficiently address high temperature concerns, conventional solutions for addressing extreme cold are generally ineffective or inefficient for modern electronic systems.